eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special
Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special is an annual drama anthology that replaces the noontime show's regular programming in observance of the solemnity of Holy Week. Standalone episodes of short dramas are shown from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday, with each episode having a different story, cast, director, and writer. The special programming features heart-wrenching stories that convey important lessons about life and family as the hosts of the noontime show take a break from their usual funny selves to reveal a much more serious side. The hosts are usually joined by guest actors and well-respected directors of the television and movie industry. Overview The noontime show's observance of the Holy Week can actually be traced back in 1980. Eat Bulaga! ''showed a special presentation of its reenactment of the Passion of Jesus Christ, where it ran its rendition of the 1973 musical drama film ''Jesus Christ Superstar ''with Vic Sotto as Jesus and Joey de Leon as Pilate. In 1981, ''Eat Bulaga! officially started suspending its regular programming to observe the sanctity and the solemnity of the Holy Week. The show is replaced with short dramas from Holy Monday to Holy Wednesday featuring serious stories that teaches important life lessons about hope, inspiration, family, and love. That year's drama specials was directed by renowned Filipino director Lino Brocka. The presentation of drama specials has since become a tradition for the noontime show. After 2007, Eat Bulaga! ''stopped producing new episodes for its Lenten special anthology, ending the annual tradition after 26 years. Although regular programming remained suspended during Holy Week, previous episodes of the anthology were aired instead from 2008 to 2013. In 2014, new episodes for ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special ''were produced once again after a six-year hiatus. This time, the episodes were inspired by true-to-life stories of former winners of ''Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. The Lenten offerings have been aired annually since then. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 1991 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 1997 aired from 25 March to 27 March 1991. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 1992 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 1992 aired from 13 April to 15 March 1992. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 1997 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 1997 aired from 24 March to 26 March 1997. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2001 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2001 aired from 9 April to 11 April 2001. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2003 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2003 aired from 14 April to 16 April 2003. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2004 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2005 aired from 5 April to 7 April 2004. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2005 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2005 aired from 21 March to 23 March 2005. "Tahanan" was directed by Gina Alajar. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2006 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2006 aired from 10 April 2006 to 12 April 2006, with a total of three episodes. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2007 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2007 aired from 2 April 2007 to 4 April 2007, with a total of three episodes. After this year's edition, Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special ''went on hiatus and the production of new episodes halted until the anthology's comeback in 2014. ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2014 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2014 aired from 14 April 2014 to 16 April 2014 with a total of six episodes. This year marked the comeback of the Lenten special presentation. Unlike before, two episodes are now aired each day and are inspired by true-to-life stories of the winners of Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol. '' ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2015 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2015 aired from 30 March 2015 to 1 April 2015, with six episodes.'' '' Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2016 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2016 ''aired from 21 March 2016 to 23 March 2016, with five episodes. '' Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2017 Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2017 ''aired from 10 April 2017 to 12 April 2017, with six episodes. ''Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2018 [[Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2018|'Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2018']] aired from 26 March 2018 to 28 March 2018, with a total of six episodes. Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2019 [[Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2019|'Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special 2019']] aired from 15 April 2019 to 17 April 2019, with a total of three episodes. This year's Lenten special coincides with the 40th anniversary celebration of the noontime show. The episodes were shot in Benguet, General Santos City, and Japan. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Eat Bulaga's Lenten Special